Ch. 340 - Cold Revenge
Ch. 339 - Together We Stand Ch. 341 - Careful with that Sleigh CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Unexplained Occurrence Travel to Deerfield River Paradox Find 6 differences in Deerfield River Paradox 2. Starlite Pole Place 4 Streets of Norway in the Garden 3. So it Begins Travel to The Couple on a Boulder Find 12 hidden objects in the Couple on a Boulder 4. White Washed Have 3 Snow on Car in the Garden Upgrade 1 Streets of Norway to Level 2 5. Distressing Consequence Return to Ski Family Find 12 hidden objects in Ski Family 6. Series of Unfortunate Events Travel to Swiss Alps Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Swiss Alps Time Warp 7. Unhelpful Remarks Travel to Rescue Team Time Loop Match 12 details in Rescue Team Time Loop 8. The Aftermath Return to Rila Monastery Find 12 hidden objects in Rila Monastery 9. Awakening of the Dead Travel to Norway Campers Find 12 hidden objects in Norway Campers 10. Snowed Out Upgrade 1 Snow on Car to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Streets of Norway to Level 3 11. Discrepancy Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 340 scenes Have 1 Winter Campers in the Garden 12. Complete the DIY Candle Set Collect the Snow Lantern and place it in your Garden. 13. Cool Camp Upgrade 1 Winter Campers to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Snow on Car to Level 3 14. Frozen Adventure Upgrade 1 Winter Campers to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Winter Campers to Level 5 15. Build the Colorful Houses of Odda Complete the Colorful Houses of Odda Wonder 16. Beguiling City Upgrade the Colorful Houses of Odda to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Deerfield River Paradox Earn 2 stars in Deerfield River Paradox! 3 Star The Couple on a Boulder Earn 3 stars in The Couple on a Boulder! 3 Star Swiss Alps Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Swiss Alps Time Warp! 3 Star Rescue Team Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Rescue Team Time Loop! 3 Star Norway Campers Earn 3 stars in Norway Campers! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 340 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 340 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 340 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Unexplained Occurrence Ch.340/S.1 - Deerfield River Paradox Here we are, yet again! A Paradox was just what we needed now! Come to thinik of it, and entire society was formed on the roots of solving these unexplained phenomena. Sometimes, it occurs naturally. Other times, it is the undoing of some sinister being. Humans can be so messed up. I don't understand why they thrive on bringing chaos and unrest in the society. Well, who am I to say anything? A mere robot conditioned to exist and work alongside difficult parameters. This Paradox seems unlike any other I have seen. What was that? Something does not seem right. This Paradox felt deliberate. Like it was caused by someone intentionally. I sense the calm before the storm. Do you think the Time Traveler is finally making his move? Quest:So it Begins Ch.340/S.2 - The Couple on a Boulder Agent! You have to come with me to Norwaay! I'm getting unlikely readings from there. Hmm. That's odd. Everything seems to be fine. I swear I could tell a Paradox was approaching. But the silence and the location itself feels uncanny. There are waves of disurbances that I can't seem to capture. Wait a minute. Something does not feel right. I just felt the ground beneath me reverberate. AGENT! Look out!... Everything around is collapsing. Hello, my timeless friend! So we meet again. I am quite surprised...running into you and your puny friend here like this. Who are you calling puny, punk? Ha-ha. You are funny. You know why? Because you're ajoke. What did you just do? You just killed a couple of innocent bystanders. Is this your idea of a joke? I did something you wouldn't have thought was possible. As for the joke, your mere existence is a laugh! Teach your friend some manners, quiet one. This is just the beginning. Wait and watch how far this goes. That was the Time Traveler who travels without a Time Machine? The sole ruler of the Hourglass Syndicate? Why am I surprised? Quest:Distressing Consequence Ch.184/S.2 - Ski Family We have to go see the damage this man has done. I see a couple of distressed tourists. That Time Traveler recognized you. You've met him before? A tour through the headquarters of the Hourglass Syndicate? And you kept quiet all this while? Why? I understand. We were all celebrating and for once the entire team was together. But you were going to tell us about this, right? Let's go sort this mess out for now. We'll talk later. Those people seem devastated. I can only imagine why. These ordinary folk have no idea what's going on. You're telli ng me you saw the Time Traveler seconds vefore the entier landscape collapsed? A click of the fingers? Was that all it took for him to cause that damage? This is no ordinary man we are dealing with. It's time to be on high alert. Quest:Searies of Unfortunate Events Ch.340/S.3 - Swiss Alps Time Warp Quincy told me he was getting strong signals from here. Is it possible it's of the same nature as before? Why does everything seem unreal and still? It's cold but I feel no breeze blowing. You're saying you felt this back at Norway too? Before everything broke to shambles? Hmm. Odd indeed. Do you think we should gear up for the worst now? Woah! My Time-O-Meter is going haywire. What in the world is happening? Brace yourselves! The blizzard is too strong! That Time Warp came out of nowhere! I think we got lucky this time. Next time, we may not be as much. Quincy was right. Something does not feel right. How is this gut making these things happen? Oh my! There are people injured. This is not funny anymore. This guy means business. Let's go help those poor souls out. Come along, Agent! Quest:Unhelpful Remarks Ch.340/S.4 - Rescue Team Time Loop I have called the rescue team. These people should be fine. I cannot believe this man. He doesn't seem to care for human lives much. He's even will to kill senselessly. But what is his main agenda here? From my understanding, it doesn't take him much to destroy. But he can't do it simultaneously. So he travels from one timeline to another as though finishing his job with baby steps. A Time Loop? You got to be kidding me. That was a cheap shot. We need to stop this gut. You must be Enrique, the great. I suppose? And you are the Time Traveler. I could smell the stench of destruction from a mile away. Ha-ha. That was a good try. I suspect it was your best shot as well? But fair enough. I'll give this one to you. I'm just warming up. Try and stop me if you can. This is an open challenge. What the...He just disappeared. I did not expect him to look like that. Quest:The Aftermath Ch.110/S.1 - Rila Monastery Glad you came here quick, Agent! Hope you took care of the trouble caused at the Swiss Alps. I had to come here immediately because a Paradox ruined some age-old structures. This Time Traveler is quick. He has already caused so much unrest. It's empressive nonetheless. The hatred for humanity is strong with this one. He seems adamant on destroying everything that stands in his way. I have been doing some research on the working of his attacks. It seems to me that he is able to cause damage on this scale by the freezing and unfreezing of time. But this is some highly evolved technology. I can sense it is great even for someone like him. And if it's not, then this is truly something to marvel at. I can't be too sure. I may be wrong, but this is all I can tell from what I have seen. We need to get to the bottom of this. Before it's too late... Quest:Awakening of the Dead Ch.340/S.5 - Norway Campers You are a leech, aren't you? We meet again. I didn't get to introduce myself properly. I feel we started off on the wrong note. I'm Nikolai Tomás. I can travel through time in ways you can't even imagine. And you? No? Nothing? You're giving me the silent treatment again? You're a smart cookie. I couldn't expect anything less. You see these campers? How oblivious they are to my schemes of malice. Little do they know what is going to happen in the next minute. I can't stand the mediocrity here. These low lives make my blood boil. If you think you can stop me from what I plan to do, think again! Didn't I warn you all already? This will end in the complete destruction of the human race. I will start small but my impact will reverberate across centuries of your existence. I will destroy all mankind and they will suffer for the low lives they are. Now move out of the way. Beware of be square.